El descubrir unas cosas puede ocasionar otras
by Okami-Azdriell99
Summary: De noche, uno de los participantes del torneo descubre algo que jamás habría imaginado, lo que desencadena diferente sucesos....


**Bien empezare aclarando que este fanfic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Nanae Tsuki, gomen por el retraso ;__; básicamente ya tenía la idea en mi cabeza pero por varias razones que van desde que mi Muso no se animaba a trabajar ¬_¬ y la falta de tiempo para una vez que ya lo tenía escrito pasarlo a la computadora… pues lo subo hasta hoy, en fin como dicen más vale tarde que nunca, Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!!!! (aunque sea atrasado) espero y la hayas pasado muy bien!!!!!!! Y que esta historia sea de tu agrado!!!!!**

**Discleimer: Ninguno de los personajes del Super Smash me pertenece (por desgracia) ya quisiera como mínimo uno de ellos, el cual es mi consentido desde la infancia (y aun lo sigue siendo) pero es mucho pedir, todos ellos son propiedad de Nintendo y Co. y el maravillo sensei Shigueru Miyamoto.**

**Advertencias del capitulo: Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi, si no es de vuestro agrado será mejor que omitas leerlo, porque incluso tambien hay lemon n_n* lamento arruinar la sorpresa pero es mejor advertirlos ok.**

Capitulo 1: Un inesperado descubrimiento**.**

Ya hace algunas horas había anochecido, después de cenar los participantes del Torneo de Super Smash acudieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder descansar y de ese modo reponer sus fuerzas, porque el día siguiente continuarían las batallas.

Pero no todos se iban a dormir inmediatamente, algunos de ellos realizaban una que otra actividad antes de por fin acostarse y soñar placidamente, bueno eso si es tenían la gracia de contar con buenos sueños. Cada uno hacia lo que creía más apropiado que era desde dar un paseo por el bosque, tomar un baño relajante, entrenar un poco más (nunca se sabía que tan preparado se necesitaba estar para el próximo combate), entre otras cosas más.

Aunque eso si después de determinada hora las pocas luces de las habitaciones que aún estaba prendidas se iban apagando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente las únicas que permanecían encendidas eran unas lucecitas, las cuales alumbraban los cuartos de los más pequeños, ya que algunos de los menores aun tenían miedo de la oscuridad total. De tal modo que la mayor parte del castillo quedaba en la penumbra, siendo tétrico para algunos mientras que para otros era simplemente perfecto porque de ese modo podían desplazarse por los pasillos sin que nadie lo notara, hasta acudir al lugar deseado.

Tal como ocurría en ese momento con uno de los participantes del torneo, quien se encontraba caminando sigilosamente por el castillo, y finalmente se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta de una habitación que si bien no era la suya pero pertenecía a alguien importante para él; no llamo pidiendo permiso para entrar, después de todo nunca lo hacia porque corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos, así que con cuidado giro la perilla encontrándola como siempre sin el seguro puesto, entro al interior cuidando en no hacer nada de ruido, y no tardo en ubicar al dueño del cuarto, estaba parado frente a la ventana principal del dormitorio y parecía mirar algún punto en la lejanía, aunque sabía por experiencia propia que no era así, lo que en realidad sucedía es que él estaba recordando, como siempre solía hacerlo cuando estaba solo, esa aura de melancolía lo cubría por completo a tal grado que deba la impresión de ser estar a punto de ser consumido por la misma. No le gustaba para nada que eso sucediera aunque tal parecía ser algo característico en su persona, y por desgracia eso le hacía pensar que él mismo no era suficiente para mitigar su dolor, lo que empeoraba las cosas porque sin no era capaz de lograrlo entonces quién si lo seria.

Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en ello, al menos no por ahora, después de todo en el transcurso de su vida se había enfrentado a varios obstáculos y logro librarlos todos por muy difíciles que resultaran, y esta vez que tenía una mayor importancia también podría hacerlo.

Así que haciendo aun lado toda esa maraña de sentimientos se acerco finalmente a él, lo abrazo por la espalda percibiendo de inmediato su peculiar aroma, sintiendo a pesar de su aparente "frágil apariencia", la perfecta musculatura de su cuerpo; notando el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y como esta pronto iría en aumento, algo que sin duda de inmediato se encargaría de llevarlo acabo, se inclinó un poco hacía adelante y comenzó a besar su cuello, posteriormente ascendió hasta su oreja, de la cual mordió ligeramente el lóbulo percibiendo casi inmediatamente un ligero temblor por parte de aquella persona que estaba recibiendo sus atenciones y no tardo en escuchar como aquel mismo pronunció su nombre en medio de un suspiro.

-Link… -

Lo que provoco que con renovados ánimos se dedicara a la tarea de estimularlo, mientras tanto ya se habían introducido sus manos debajo de su ropa acariciando cada parte de tan ya memorizada anatomía, hasta llegar a una de sus tetillas, la cual apretó sin provocarle realmente daño sino sólo placer ya que de inmediato aquel cuerpo tan anhelado se tenso y esta vez emitió un gemido.

Realmente la temperatura corporal de ambos estaba subiendo, y aún lo haría más porque se aventuro a bajar su mano hasta tocar encima del pantalón el de por si ya erecto miembro de su amante, ocasionando que su respiración se cortara un momento ante semejante placer, más sin embrago, no se detuvo ahí sino que comenzó a frotarlo no importando que la tela estuviese de por medio, impidiendo que lo tocara como era debido.

Todo parecía ir muy bien hasta que repentinamente sintió como su mano era apresada deteniendo su movimiento y después era apartada, pero no sólo fue eso lo que ocurrió sino que además él mismo se alejo.

-Marth … - llamó a su amante con desconcierto, preguntándose qué ocurría, por qué si parecía estarlo disfrutando lo detenía y además se apartaba.

Más sin embargo, no fue si quiera necesario que formular la pregunta porque al momento siguiente ya tenía al príncipe sobre él, besándolo, su lengua no tardo en pedir permiso para entrar, así que abrió ligeramente su boca concediéndole el acceso y ambas lenguas se entrelazaron en un juego de dominio, el cual ganó el peliazul ya que Link perdió la concentración cuando sintió que el príncipe chocaba su cadera contra la suya provocando que sus miembros se frotaran, aunque por desgracia sus ropas se habían vuelto un estorbo, que impedía disfrutar aun más aquel movimiento.

El beso se volvió más apasionado mientras que el vaivén de sus cuerpos aumentaba de ritmo, debieron separarse debido a la falta de aire, pero después sin desaprovechar un solo segundo Marth no tardo en desabrochar el cinturón de la ropa de Link para posteriormente apartar la tunica y toda lo ropa que había debajo, a su vez que el hylian desprendió de la suya al príncipe; una vez que se deshicieron de todo estorbo se dedicaron a explorar cada centímetro de aquella piel tan anhelado, con caricias y besos marcándola como suya.

Fue así como una vez más Link terminó acostado sobre la alfombra con el príncipe sobre él, y los mismo dedos que sostenían con firmeza la empuñadura de Flachion se encontraban ahora tratando de dilatar su interior, mientras Marth lo besaba en el cuello tratando de distraerlo de aquella incomoda situación, después de todo dos dedos ya habían tenído acceso, sólo un poco más y…

-¡Hazlo ya! – sonó más a una orden que a una petición por parte del rubio que por acto reflejo movió su cuerpo tratando de que el príncipe apresura más la cosas, su paciencia se había agotado, deseaba, necesitaba ya sentirlo en su interior.

El de cabello azulado rió bajo, con aquella risa tan pura y cristalina que tanto le gustaba al hylian.

-No seas tan impaciente – le dijo Marth, como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño.

Link quería decirle que no necesitaba realizar todo aquello, después de todo él era un guerrero y por lo tanto estaba acostumbrado al dolor, además que importaba un poco de sufrimiento si posteriormente el placer que experimentaría lo justificaría todo, pero el príncipe siempre procuraba tener el mayor cuidado posible, no deseaba por ningún motivo lastimarlo, aun cuando eso impacientara al hylian.

Finalmente el tercer dedo había sido introducido, al principió el cuerpo del rubio se tensó debido a la invasión, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando hasta que Marth considero que ya había sido suficiente, retiro sus dedos para ser sustituidos por sus miembro. Se introdujo al interior de su amante de un solo empuje, después de todo ya había sido preparado, aun así Link emitió un leve sonido de protesta, que al instante siguiente se convirtió en un gemido lleno de placer; lo empujes comenzaron a ser más rápidos mientras sus respiraciones se agitaban y los gemidos aumentaban.

En un momento determinado sus labios se unieron en un beso que más que pasional parecía más bien voraz, de repente el rubio no pudo evitar gemir en la boca del príncipe, porque Marth toco aquel punto tan sensible el cual lo hacía perder el control, debido a eso el héroe del tiempo no tardo en llegar al clímax entre ambos vientres mientras gemía el nombre del príncipe, siendo eso mismo a su vez lo que ocasiono que el de cabello azul también terminara, pero él en el interior del rubio.

Posteriormente Marth recargo su cuerpo sobre el de Link mientras ambos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones, disfrutando de aquel momento de calma después de experimentar una vez más de todas aquellas maravillosa y placentera sensaciones producidas por la persona que amaban.

Por desgracia sabía que no podían permanecer abrazados tanto como quisieran, sintiendo la calidez del otro cuerpo porque el héroe del tiempo debía regresar a su habitación ya que ninguno de los otros participantes sabía de su relación y preferían mantenerla en secreto, pero lo que ninguno de los amantes sospechaba siquiera es que estaban siendo observados por una persona, la cual se encontraba refugiada en las sombras y es no es como si ese otro participante del Torneo los estuviera espiando adrede lo que en realidad sucedió que después estar entrenado hasta tarde, finalmente se dirigió rumbo a su habitación, pero forzosamente debía pasar cerca del cuarto del príncipe ya que le quedaba de paso y al hacer se percato que su puerta estaba entre abierta, algo bastante extraño, así que se acerco para informarle a su amigo, no fuera a ser que alguien más y para colmo indeseable también se percatar de aquella situación y decidiera sacarle ventaja o realizar algo en contra de Marth, cuando se acerco a la puerta escucho uno ruidos raros, equivocadamente supuso que estaban atacando a su amigo por lo tanto abrió por completo la puerta para encontrase con la más inesperadas de la escenas: el príncipe de Altea sobre Link, se estaban besando y además sus cuerpos perlados de sudor se movían acompasados; se quedo mudo de la impresión sin saber muy bien que hacer al respecto, un gemido emitido por el rubio lo hizo reaccionar de nuevo así que avergonzado por descubrirlos en semejante estado estuvo a punto de irse, ya que estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia.

Sin embrago, impulsado quién sabe porque motivo entro a la habitacios de Marth, se oculto en la penumbra y los siguió observando, minutos despuñes sin que lo deseara su cuerpo reacciono ante los sonidos producidos y lo que estaban haciendo esas personas tan especiales para él, fue así como sin ser totalmente conciente dirigió su mano a su entrepierna comenzando a masturbarse, hasta que terminó al mismo tiempo que los amantes. Una vez después de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado se pregunto ¿Por qué había hecho algo como eso? Y lo peor de todo es que lo disfruto, para empeora las cosas su mente, quizá debido a la sucedido, le jugo la mala fantasía de crearla la duda de qué se sentiría ser también participe de aquella escena, se desconcertó bastante ante la idea, ¿es qué acaso se había imagino un trío con sus amigos? No podía creer que hubiese pensado en algo semejante, pero entonces qué había sido todo aquello de haberse tocado mientras los veía, su cabeza era un completo caos.

Cuando sus amigos se levantaran y se pusieron en pie, aparto todos aquellos pensamiento porque recordó donde se encontraba y se oculto mejor para que no lo vieran, ya que sabía que si alguno de ellos se percataba de su presencia en la habitación y encima los había visto, se metería en muchos problemas.

Afortunadamente ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta y despidiéndose con un último beso Link se retiro hacia su dormitorio, cuando Marth se quedo solo permaneció por unos segundos mirando la puerta como si de ese modo pudiera conservar el recuerdo del rubio consigo, después se dirigió rumbo al baño porque pese a lo tarde que era tomaría uno, lo cierto era que nada le agradaba más al príncipe que sentir el aroma de Link en su cuerpo, sin embargo, iba a bañarse debido a que era una persona en exceso pulcra, si tal vez parecía algo demasiado obsesivo pero así era él además eso no evitaba el que si así lo deseaba pudiera rememorar cuanto quisiera lo ocurrido unos minutos antes mientras se enjabonaba.

Cuando la persona que se mantenía oculta vio al príncipe meterse al baño y unos segundos después se escucho el ruido de la regadera, supo que esa era su oportunidad para marcharse del cuarto sin que nadie notara su presencia, con el mayor cuidado posible se escabullo pon la puerta sin producir ni un solo ruido. Ya en el corredor sintiéndose seguro suspiro como si de ese modo pudiera despejar su mente de cuando había visto y sentido, necesitaba con urgencia ir a su cuarto y dormir tal vez después de un poco de descánsanos pudiera componer sus confusos pensamientos, pero en el momento que ya se retiraba escucho…

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí Ike? –

Al saberse descubierto el mercenario no sabía que hacer, volteo despacio hasta mirar a quien lo había sorprendido, después de observarlo se tranquilizo un poco y le sonrió despreocupadamente.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo Pit, no crees qué es muy tarde para estar aun despierto y además tan lejos de tu habitación –

Las mejillas del ángel se tornaron ligeramente rojizas mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Bueno… yo… espera un minuto yo te pregunte primero – le reclamo mientras lo vía a los ojos con cierta indignación.

-Es verdad – sonrió el mercenario mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza con gesto despreocupado – sólo iba pasando por aquí rumbo a mi cuarto –

-Pero a caso no estabas parado frente a la puerta del cuarto de Marth (de hecho aun lo estaban) –

-Quería preguntarle algo, pero creo que mejor lo haré mañana, sino seguramente me reclamara por estarlo molestando a esta hora –

-Marth no se molestaría, nunca lo hace aunque sea demasiado tarde él siempre esta cuando uno lo necesita – respondió Pit.

-Lo dices por experiencia propia – comento Ike, suponiendo que seguramente el ángel había ido a ver al príncipe, por eso estaba ahí en esos momentos.

Las mejillas del menor esta vez adquirieron un mayor tono rojizo por lo que le dijo el mercenario, ya que sin duda era verdad.

-Es que yo… - comenzó a decir el castaño pero se detuvo ya que sintió como una mano se posaba en su cabeza de modo cariñoso.

-Si necesitas hablar con alguien yo estoy disponible -

Pit lo miró sorprendido ante sus palabras y al percatarse de la sonrisa sincera del mercenario provoco que algo en su interior se agitara inexplicablemente, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

-Claro que yo no soy tan bueno dando consejos como Marth y puede que resulte un verdadero desastre después de todo, pero sabes que puedes contar con migo de acuerdo –

Sin saber que decir el ángel simplemente asintió tímidamente, de pronto la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y el príncipe los observo con cierta sorpresa.

-Ike, Pit, no imagino qué hacen a estas hora afuera de mi cuarto –

-Eh, nada en particular – el mercenario estaba nervioso – ya nos íbamos –cargo al ángel y salió huyendo.

Marth bastante desconcertado los observo alejándose, no sabía que pensar al respecto de tan rara situación, de hecho le extraño escuchar sus voces y por eso había decidido asomarse para ver qué ocurría, pero al parecer no tenía nada que ver con él, al menos eso es lo que creía el príncipe, que fuese cierto no podemos estar tan seguros.

Llegaron rápidamente a la habitación de Ike, el mercenario había reaccionado de esa manera porque al mirar a su amigo todas aquellas imágenes de lo visto hacia tan solo unos minutos antes, acudieron a su cabeza y ciertamente era algo que lo perturbaba, no quería ni imaginar que pasaría cuando los viera a los dos juntos.

-Ike puedes bajarme –

La petición de Pit saco de sus pensamientos al mercenario y también le hizo darse cuenta de que aun mantenía entre sus brazos al ángel, haciéndole caso lo bajode inmediato.

-¿qué fue todo eso? – pregunto el menor, quien no entendía el comportamiento de Ike.

-Nada, es que aquí podemos platicar mejor, cierto –

El ángel se sorprendió, ya que a pesar del ofrecimiento por parte del mayor nunca le dijo que le tomaría la palabra, puesto que prefería hablar con el príncipe, no por nada eran tan bueno amigos, siempre que estaba con Marth se sentía tranquilo y lograba expresarle claramente su sentir, sin olvidar que agradecía en gran sumo sus sabios consejos.

-¿Qué ocurre Pit no cofias en mí? – le pregunto el mercenario al verlo tan callado y sin intenciones de hablar.

-Si lo hago es sólo que… pues… -

El ángel no estaba muy seguro de por donde comenzar, ni tampoco de que fuera una buena idea decirselo a Ike, pero reuniendo todo su valor lo hizo.

-Es que yo …. -

* * *

**Emm… ojala te haya gustado este primer capitulo Nanae (y a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo), que más puedo decirte (más bien escribirte _) como ya te lo e mencionado yo no concibo de la misma forma que tú a Link y a Marth (me habré quedado con la idea de cómo los percibí a cada uno en sus respectivos juegos, no lo sé…) pero en vista que te gusta el MarthXLink decidí escribirlo de esa manera para que fuese de tu agrado, aunque me fue complicado ;__; pero el intento se hizo (ojala no haya quedado tan mal) vale ya me expresaran que les a parecido, además que integre a otros personajes, sucumbi ante la tentación de hacerlo (inevitablemente). Ya veremos lo que ocurre en el siguiente capitulo, qué resultara de ello, ni yo lo sé….. alguna sugerencia???? Seran recibidas de buen grado… mientras tanto esperemos que mi Muso se inspire ¬_¬….**

**Nos vemos en la próxima!!!!!!!!! Suerte!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
